ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranma Saotome (TRTC)
The somewhat reluctant leader of Juliet Squad (Ranma-Ukyou-Shampoo-Konatsu), Ranma is likely the most powerful individual in the two squads, vying for that position with his rival Ryouga Hibiki. Approaching the end of TRTC, Ranma has developed his ability to create and manipulate temperature extremes and wind effects to a degree that surpasses even Cologne. Background Only child; parents Genma and Nodoka Saotome. Practices 'Anything Goes' style of martial arts (see: History Anything Goes MA, inc attached: Happosai, Umisenken, Yamasenken, Hinako). No prior criminal record. Limited exposure pre-commission has been redacted from public record per normal procedures. Lt. Saotome has spent most of his life on an extended training trip with his father. While they spent most of that time in Japan, the pair also traveled to Korea(S), China, Vietnam, Laos, Tibet and Bhutan. Apparently swam the Sea of Japan both ways to 'save money.' During this trip, Saotome encountered and ultimately brought together most of India and Juliet Squads, primarily by antagonizing (or being engaged to, or both) the individual members. As the lynchpin who brought the members of these teams together, he was seen as conceptually essential to the quick integration of India and Juliet into the organization. During the Nerima Abduction Event (file attached), he and Lt. Hibiki were able to kill the aliens onboard and free the Tendo family members. Following recovery of craft by squads op-out El Dorado, Saotome and Hibiki submitted referrals for the formation of two four-man martial arts squads. Proposal deferred to Seiran Command staff; Approved, Cmndr Yasuda (Oct 2006). Organization and command of CT:Juliet (Oct 2006) under supervision of Cptn Banks. Assigned rank Special Lieutenant. Demonstrated initial reluctance to discipline team; concerns over team dynamics (see: Shan Pu; Kuonji), observed disorderly conduct by team members; field operations and performance considered passable to good (Nov 2006). Effort made over (Nov) shows substantial improvement in CT:Juliet by (Dec). Team well suited for covert ops, light recon, rapid response. Promotion to Lieutenant. Participated in AB17 Alpine Echo Seven (December, 2006). Fiftieth Kill recorded (January, 2007). Temp assignment to Luna (2007). (see: Service Record, attached) (see: Psionic Profile, attached). R. Harris primary Operator; N. Tendo added as backup Operator (2007). Style Ranma’s fighting style, the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu ("School of Anything Goes Martial Arts"), was originally designed to allow its Grand Master to peek on, steal underwear from, and generally molest those of the female sex. Nonetheless, over three generations it has developed into one of the most powerful schools of martial arts in the world. Ranma exemplifies the Saotome Style of the school, which is the one closest to the original: it relies on extreme maneuverability, flexibility, and speed to dodge attacks, while the practitioner analyses the enemy’s abilities and techniques. The opponent is then overcome with a single decisive strike to the identified vulnerability. In addition to the general intrinsic value placed on "motion, distance and contemplation", the Saotome style of Anything Goes assimilates techniques from those it has encountered. As a result, Ranma possesses a vast repertoire of special techniques, many with one or more permutations or hybridizations. Ranma specializes in adapting his moves on the fly and in the middle of a fight, surprising less nimble (though often more powerful) foes. This unpredictability and adaptability makes Ranma almost impossible to beat the same way more than once or twice. Ranma has an honorary Bachelor of Science degree in Applied Psionics specifically Combat Psionics he is currently classified as a Psionic Class-B though his main strength lies in offensive telekinetic combat. Standard officer-level psionic imprinting packages administered (see: psi-gym usage). Saotome is excelling at all fields of combat psionics. Currently holds two (2) base records for psionic attack/defense application while under stress. Developed Saotome Technique (BEARTRAP) to capture and prevent retrieval/upload of alien consciousness after body-death. Observed to be less ruthless and aggressive than Hibiki, but Juliet is a lighter squad than India to begin with. Morale and loyalty are considered GOOD. Noted reservations about fiancé A. Tendo (sqd CT:Golf Seiran) seeing field duty, so far has not interfered with operations. Saotome is a well regarded field op and he's molded his team into a formidable force. His initiative and creativity on the battlefield have received high praise. Like Hibiki, we will want him for CLEANSLATE as a counter to the Trenchards located on Mars and as a general asset in support of the invasion. Stats (Ranked in comparison to peers; 1-5+) Speed: 5.0 Strength: 4.0 Stamina: 4.5 Weapons: 3.0 Techniques: 4.5 Total: 21.0 Special Techniques Saotome Style Techniques Neko Ken (Cat Fist): A cat style martial arts technique taught to Ranma by his father Genma. Learning this involved a young Ranma being tied up in fish sausage (or other edibles) and being thrown repeatedly into a pit full of hungry cats. This is the cause of his ailurophobia. When sufficiently scared out of his wits, Ranma reverts to a cat-like state. His speed is essentially the same, but his hands operate with either invisible cat-like ki claws or wind blades; capable of shredding most materials with ease. However, it also saps his will and intelligence (he literally acts like a cat). Only shock to his nervous system (such as his curse being activated, or an electrical shock) or relaxation into sleep will return him to normal. Saotome Ryu Ougi (Saotome Secret Technique): Based on the school's core principles of Motion, Distance and Contemplation this technique involves faking a lunge, turning at the last second, and then running like your life depends on it (because it probably does). It is a technique of last resort when facing an opponent too powerful to face, or one you have no idea how to defeat. Basically it involves running away, thinking up something new, and then attacking again. Moko Rakuchi Sei (Fierce Tiger Falling Strength): Another secret technique of the Saotome School. In it, place both hands, palm down, on the ground, face your opponent, look them in the eye... and apologize profusely while bowing for clemency. Also known as “Crouch of the Wild Tiger” Moko Takabisha (Pride of the Fierce Tiger): Ki attack which is based on the emotion of confidence, developed by and for Ranma himself. It was intended as a direct counter to the Ryoga's Shishi Hokoudan due to the fact that Ranma couldn't maintain the level of bleak gloom/depression required for it. He is able to create a "Double Moko Takabisha" that fires two equally strong Ki blasts from both hands. In TRTC, Ranma also develops variants of this maneuver: one allows him to “bounce” his ki attack to hit an opponent hidden under cover or around a wall by wrapping it in a shell of psionic energy, another “hot” version can be used to prep a room for a hiryu shoten ha. He is also able to fire a rapid stream of ki blasts that instead of overlapping or hitting the target at the same time, form into a stream or beam of mental energy. Individually, they aren’t terribly strong, but each pulse hits in the same spot as the one before it. Lastly Ranma is able to mix the shishi hokoudan moko takabisha together creating a focused attack that is able to disrupt any ki or psionic energy. Happo Dai Karin (Happy’s Big Fire Bomb): The signature technique of Happosai, the lecherous founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts, in it Ranma forms what is effectively a solid ki attack. This takes the form of a large firecracker, and the amount of ki infused into drawing the bomb is proportional to its total explosive potential, which unlike real world explosives, is a quasi-perfect reaction involving the decompression of the stored ki energy. Thus all bomb material is totally consumed, leaving no residue beyond a scattering of carbon ash. This separates it from a simple conventional explosive. Once lit, it is then generally thrown at a target, giving an opponent a chance to dodge, reflect or otherwise knock it away before it explodes. Advanced versions of the technique can also be made to explode on contact/proximity and to be directed primarily in one direction (as opposed to an omni directional spherical explosion). Saotome Ryü Urawaza, Kyöi Shouaku Takazume Ken (Saotome School rear skill, bust size commanding hawk talon): Ranma doesn't like fighting all out against girls, making this a viable means of subduing a particularly dangerous female opponent. It is also one of the older (and more perverted) techniques in the school. The execution of this move involves taking the opponent’s rear (stepping into the blind spot behind them), and… grabbing the target’s chest (ostensibly to hit the pressure points there). Doesn’t work on men. Often combined with ‘disappearing body’ or ‘body replacement’ technique. Kawarimi (Body Replacement): A ninja type technique Ranma uses several times. Ranma’s proficiency with it surprised even Konatsu, and demonstrates the importance of escape techniques to a practitioner of Anything Goes. This technique was probably absorbed into the school to help the martial artist escape angry women, though it often costs the user a spare shirt. An extreme variant of this technique also allows Anything Goes masters to remove clothing from an opponent, usually without them even noticing. This is usually underwear in the form of panties or bras or swimsuits or something similarly perverted. It can also be reversed, putting particularly risqué clothes on someone without their consent. Toppatsu Higi Hyöga Reppö Soku (Instant Secret Art - Glacier Storm Breath): Having once been stuck in the freezer for several hours, Ranma was completely covered with ice - all water froze on contact with him, so if he got wet, he'd stay female. When Happosai tried to get Ranma with a bucket of water, Ranma blasted with a stream of cold air and flying ice shards. In TRTC, Ranma later adapts this with his old Soul of Ice training and elemental temperature control: he freezes his arms in a manner similar to his fight with Saffron, allowing him to use new variations of the Hiryu Shoten Ha (notably the deadly Hiryu Hyou Toppa). Joketsuzoku Techniques Kachuu Tenshi Amaguriken (Roasting Imperial Chestnut Fist): A powerful speed-boost Joketsuzoku training technique, that allows one to deliver a flurry of blows faster than the untrained, normal human eye can follow. Against a highly skilled opponent, the effect is to overload his or her defenses with a large number of essentially meaningless, weaker blows, forcing an opening to occur. A single, powerful blow then ends the cycle of the Amaguriken, taking advantage of the opening it created. Against slower or less skilled opponents, the technique simply delivers a large number of blows to the opponent in a short amount of time, as well as causing fatigue as the opponent tries to dodge, and psychological fear from the sheer number of blows being thrown. Ranma’s version of the technique is geared towards the latter, rather than the former. Can be paired with Umisenken techniques like the Hakuda Toshin Shou. Hiryu Shoten Ha (Rising Dragon Ascension Blast): Another powerful Joketsuzoku technique, this is Ranma’s most powerful move if used under the right circumstances. It is unique in that it relies not on Ranma’s internal ki energy, but on the hot ki given off by an enraged opponent, or already present in the area. In this, the classical version of the technique, Ranma draws his opponent into a spiral, his ‘cold ki’ breaking up the hot, and creating a clash of temperatures. In the center of the spiral, the technique is activated (generally in the form of an uppercut), and an intense tornado erupts from the spot, sweeping up anyone nearby - the tighter the spiral and the more powerful (and angry) the opponent, the more powerful the resulting Hiryu Shoten Ha. The move can also be utilized as a horizontal attack, though due to the lack of a proper spiral, it is weaker in this form. In TRTC Ranma has begun to master the use of elemental ki combining it with Ryoga’s Double Circulation technique and Snap Interlace to create wind and cold. The following are variations: Hiryu Shöten Ha Kaiteiban: Gedan Rasen (Flying Dragon's Ascension Blast Revised: Horizontal Spiral): Originally a low power attack designed to fight Natsume and Kurumi during the Tendo School’s succession crisis. Ranma later learns to use regular Hiryu Shoten Ha attacks from either a vertical or horizontal attack position. As such, the Gedan Rasen is basically irrelevant in TRTC. Hiryu Kourin Dan (Flying Dragon's Descending Bullet): This technique was developed when Ranma discovered that the Hiryu Shoten Ha esd ineffective against Herb, who knew of the attack and how to counter it. Ranma noticed that excess hot ki from their fight had gathered up in the sky. He created another whirlwind, allowing Herb to throw him into it. While in the air, Ranma gathered the hot ki and, with his own cold ki, fired himself downward, straight into Herb, for the final attack. Ranma can use this attack in any situation where there is heat or hot ki in the air above a target. Hiryu Hyou Toppa (Flying Dragon's Ice Breakthrough): Ranma’s most deadly technique to date. This is also Ranma's final attack against Saffron in Vol. 38 of the manga, completed with the aid of the Gekkaja (which has a freezing effect on contact). Simply, this is a highly compressed tornado of freezing cold air. The tip is concentrated to a fine point, and on contact, it freezes and shatters the target, drilling it to pieces. In TRTC, Ranma develops the ability to set up and use this technique (even one from each arm) with only a short prep time. Hiryu Kanshou (Flying Dragon Intervention): A divergent technique based on the Hiryu Shoten Ha. This uses mini-tornados created by precise circulation of externalized ki (an aura) to partially push aside and deflect enemy attacks. It is not a true defense, but instead an aid to dodging. Hiryu Kourin Ha (Rising Dragon Descending Blast): A variant of the HSH used by Ranma in TRTC Chapter 21. Similar to the Hiryu Kourin Dan, this attack relies on Ranma being in the air above his opponent. It is basically a reverse Hiryu Shoten Ha, shooting the tornado downward to pin the enemy in place and hammer them into the ground with waves of ki and wind. Hiryu Henkei (Flying Dragon Metamorphosis): Parallel to Ryouga’s Zangansen, Ranma develops this technique to boost his own speed by using small intense tornados created on the surface of his body. Though it does not provide nearly as explosive an increase in speed as the Zangansen, it works for parts of the body not directly connected to the ground or another solid surface. Saotome Ryu Urawaza Hiougi (Saotome School Underhanded Techniques) Röga Shühai Tai (Wolf Fang Attack from Behind Figure): Yell, “Look! Over there!” and attack from behind. Moko Ichigeki Tai (Fierce Tiger Hit Figure): Point at floor and say, “Look 100 yen!” then hit opponent. Kaeru Rekishi Tai (Frog Run Over and Killed Figure): Pretend to cry. Then hit your opponent when he comes close. Umisenken School (Thousand Fists of the Sea) Hakuda Toshin Shou (White Snake Spitting True Palm): Slip under an opponent so as to get behind them, and strike all along both sides of the back, in almost a single motion. Training for this technique typically involves practice breaking into people’s drawers and stealing from them or rearranging their things at incredible speed. The resulting blows are fast, but not very powerful. The actual damage of the attack comes from the friction caused by the sheer speed of it that leaves scorch marks and numerous painful welts trailing from opponent’s shoulders down their back and thighs ripping the skin and burning the muscles. Ranma later used his Amaguriken training to create the “Hakuda Toshin Shou Kaiteiban: Dokuja” or White Snake Spitting True Palm Revised: Poison Serpent. This hits the same spots a hundred times, but is much more exhausting to execute. Dokuja Toshin Shou (Poisonous Serpent Spitting True Palm): The perfected version of the Hakuda Toshin Shou Kaiteiban: Dokuja. It focuses on the nine principal weak spots of the human back. The name is shorter, and the move is more fluidly executed and less exhausting to perform. Shichuu Rakuchi Sei (Brace Falling Down Strength): Performing this technique involved driving an opponent’s feet apart, disorienting them in preparation for another chain of attacks. Practice for this technique is to undermine the foundations of a room or even an entire house. Goshin Ryü Sei Fu (Self-Protection Falling Star Cloth): Ranma wraps a wrapping cloth around an opponent’s head in a choking and blinding maneuver. This attack is often chained with the Ri Giyo Hon Shin and Haizan Tökai Tai. Ri Giyo Hon Shin (Carp Fish Bodyflip): Ranma pulls himself up and flips over an opponent’s head, holding the cloth wrapped around it. This brings him into a favorable position behind his target for other Umisenken moves, most notably the Haizan Tökai Tai. Haizan Tökai Tai (High Mountain Fall-to-Sea Posture): Now behind an opponent’s back, Ranma drives his feet into either hamstrings or the small of the back, and pulls downward on the cloth around his enemy’s face and neck, constricting them. Goshin Dai Ryuusei Fu (Self-Protection Big Falling Star Cloth): Ranma whirls a big wrapping cloth, and disappears from sight. This invisibility technique can also be done without a cloth, but it leaves Ranma open to detection through keen observation and willpower, if an opponent knows what to expect (the cloth distracts the eye while Ranma "disappears" ) or is, himself, familiar with similar techniques. Category:Juliet Squad Category:Characters